The Bloorthog Seven Deadly Sins Game
by RiddlePanda
Summary: A story based on actual events. Envy gets the gang to play his new game one Bloorthog.


**The Bloorthog Seven Deadly Sins Game**

The sad thing is, I actually own this game. This is a drabble of what happened when my friends and I played this horrible game until 3 in the morning. Lets just say, one of my RENT obsessed friends can no longer listen to Seasons of Love without thinking about dirty dancing to that song. At least it wasn't Disney music again, AND she was SOBER this time.

I own nothing. If I did, you would be my slave.

One more thing, never watch Full Metal Alchemist and Teen Titans while playing the Seven Deadly Sins game (which is actually only for adults, good thing there weren't none around)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy Bloorthog everybody!" Envy shouted gleefully as he entered the kitchen. Dante and the other Homunculi stared dumbfounded at him. "Happy…what?" Greed shook his head, partly because of the massive hangover he had and also knowing the insane mind of Envy, having known him for a quite many years. "Bloorthog! The universal festival of friendship day! It comes but once every thirty Fooglogles. Envy smiled. Yet again Dante and the Homunculi stared at him. "Why…is…this…important?" Sloth yawned. Envy huffed. "Because, on Bloorthog, you celebrate your friendships. That means doing fun things with your friends like playing games and doing neat things together, and I think what we should do is invite everyone over and play this new game I bought with Greed's money." Envy held up a box. "You DID WHAT?" Greed stood up too fast and groaned, his headache getting worse. "I'm kidding Greed. Anyway, it's really fun. It's the 7 Deadly Sins game. Come on." Envy smiled. The others sighed. "Fine. Let's play the dumb game.''

It didn't take long to find six other players for the game so they could do teams. Ed, Al, Mustang, Izumi, Marta, and surprisingly Hohenheim, were already on their way there for obvious reasons on their own. After Envy explaining (in massive detail) about Bloorthog, they agreed and drew names to see who would be paired with each sin. Greed had his choice rigged so he ended up with Marta, Hohenheim got teamed up with Sloth, Dante and Pride got teamed up, Wrath and Al got teamed up, Lust and Izumi got teamed up, Gluttony and Mustang got teamed up, and unfortunately for Ed, he got teamed up with Envy.

After explaining the rules, the game went under way. They just kept going around, asking questions, when Greed and Marta landed on a white square with "L" written on it. "What does that mean?" "Well, the object of the game is to get these tokens, seven to be precise, and in order to do that, when you land on the white spaces, you have to do the sin it says on these other cards." Envy held them up. "Since you got the "L" or Lust square, you or Marta have to do what it says to get a token. Now let's see. You have to "Dirty dance with a broom or mop." "What!" Greed shouted. "That's the rules. Do it or don't get a token." Greed grumbled. "We don't have a broom though." Suddenly, the room was filled with Alchemic light and Ed stood holding a broom. "We do now." Ed grinned. Greed grabbed it and started dancing quite dirtily with the broom as if he was trying to really make out with it. He finally stopped and sat down. Envy handed him a dark blue token which Greed snatched out of his hands.

The game continued until Wrath and Al landed on the Vanity square. "What's Vanity?" they asked. "Oh, same as Pride. Wrath is also known as Anger on this game as well. Let's see…" Envy drew a Sin card. "One of you will have to "allow the player to your left to draw whatever they want on your arms with a pen." Al sighed. "Go ahead." It seemed Mustang got a little too pen happy for when he was done, Al was about to rip the Flame Colonel's head off. "Do I freaking look like Scar or a giant billboard to you!" he screamed. Mustang had written an advertisement for himself on Al's left arm and Scar's rather ornate Alchemic tattoo on the right. Wrath sighed and took the purple token.

Soon it was Hohenheim and Sloth's turn for the Sin punishment. They had landed on Greed. "Let's see… "you have to pretend you are a jukebox and sing for whoever puts a quarter down your pants." Sloth blinked and Hohenheim grumbled and stood up. "Okay, anyone want to put a quarter down my pants?" Everyone stared. Dante, sighing, took a quarter and shoved it down…there. Hohenheim started singing until Dante slapped him. Envy gave the team their sadly earned yellow token. Mustang and Gluttony soon got the Sloth square and Mustang had to imitate a slug that had just been salted. Lust and Izumi got the Anger or Wrath square and Izumi had to impersonate Jackie Chan in a fight scene which wasn't too hard considering her… Unfortunately, she took it out on the nearest person which was Greed… Pride and Dante got the Gluttony square and Pride had to impersonate a cow that was being butchered.

Soon, Envy and Ed got their turn, which luckily for them, was the Envy square. Envy smiled as Ed read what they had to do, or rather Envy had, or could do. He had to act out the Romeo and Juliet suicide scene by himself, assuming both roles. You could not ask for a better performance. Everyone was moved to tears when Envy was done. As Envy was handed his token, he leaned in to Ed. "We got this game in the bag." The game continued on, everyone doing sins and answering questions, when soon Envy and Ed, Greed and Marta, and Pride and Dante each had seven tokens. Envy explained they now had to land on the square that corresponded with what sin they were. As the three teams tried doing that, everyone else got their tokens. Finally Ed and Envy landed on the Envy square. Greed grabbed the sin cards and pulled one out. "I'll read it." he grinned. "And I think Envy should do this one since he IS Envy after all." Greed laughed as he turned the card around, hoping it was one of the most embarrassing sins you could do for Envy. Up until that point, Envy and Ed had lucked out and got the least involvement sins you could get, while the others…well let's just say Greed couldn't look at an apple the same way again. "You have to…" He looked at the card and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marta sighed and grabbed the card. "You have to restyle your hair so that it copies another player's hairstyle." "Oh, is THAT all?" Envy dripped fake sarcasm. He smiled and willed his hair to look like Ed's, blond and all. "That's it. We win the game!" Envy and Ed jumped up.

"This was the BEST Bloorthog ever!" Ed hoorayed. "I know and just think, we can do it next month too!" Envy hoorayed back. "Next month?" everyone said in unison. "Yeah, next month, for next month's Bloorthog." "But you said it only comes every thirty something something-or-other." Greed had regained his composure. "Yeah every thirty Fooglogles, or thirty days by human standards." Envy blinked. "So there's a Bloorthog every month." Lust groaned. "Yeah." Envy smiled. Fortunately for Envy, Ed was being nice and let Envy stay with him and Al because Dante and the Homunculi chased him out of the house screaming never to talk about Bloorthog again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um, yeah. Just…review. I'm done.


End file.
